


Honour: 15 minute ficlet

by koalathebear



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set some time after Serenity and after my earlier Mal/River fic 'Possibilities'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honour: 15 minute ficlet

"Honestly darlin' I don't know what you're talking about".

They were lying in a field somewhere. The rest of the crew were off doing whatever it is they did in their recreational time. It was rare they found a planet that was so hospitable - sunshine, beaches, lakes. Without hesitation Mal had headed for the large, green field beneath the clear blue sky that he had seen from the air.

He had reached out, taken River by the hand and they had walked along in silence, allowing the sunshine to warm their skin.

For a while now, they had been lying on the grass, side by side staring up at the sky as they were surrounded by the sea of rich, green grass. Mal had whimsically plucked a bunch of flowers for her and she held these in her hands as she lay on the ground beside him.

"You say that," River said quietly and slid her small hand back into Mal's. He closed his eyes and allowed his hand to tighten over hers.

"If I knew the meanin' of that word ... I don't expect I'd be here lyin' with you ...." he said with a wry smile.

River released his hand and turned onto her side, her eyes huge and serious as they stared at him. "It's what drives you, captain. The way you risk yourself for your people, the things in which you believe. You believe in causes and in people ...." Her voice was soft and breathy, her hair falling across her cheek and Mal's found himself turning towards her, his fingers stroking the smooth, soft white skin of her bare arm.

"Your brother would disagree with you," he told her. Understandably, Simon Tam had had a hard time accepting the .... situation.

"She's only eighteen!" He had exclaimed. Mal had said nothing in his own defence but it had been River who had stared at her brother before taking his hand and Mal's hands and clasping them together.

"I've made my choice, Simon. I'm older than you in a lot of ways - deep down you know that, 哥哥 gēge (brother)," Simon had said nothing but Mal had exclaimed.

"River. 亲爱 qīn'ài (dear, beloved). No offence, but if it's all the same to you - I don't want to be holdin' hands with your brother".

Simon had laughed and drawn his hand back.

"You know that Simon already understands," River said softly and Mal allowed his mouth to kiss the softness of the girl across from him.

"You're smart as a whip, no doubt about that. But you're wrong this time," he told her.

River looked started. "I am?" she demanded, unable to believe him.

"You may be a reader and all, but sweetheart, it ain't that thing called **honour** that makes me do the crazy things I do ....."

She looked at him questioningly. His mouth covered hers and he pulled her into his arms, the sunlight playing over their bodies as there was soft, happy laughter.

"It's love".


End file.
